Under the Spreading Chestnut Tree
by TheMemeMaster
Summary: Updates to this story will be much slower from now on. I'm not really getting the feeling that people are enjoying this story, and if they are, no reviews are telling me that. But the story revolves around one koopa discovering the truth of her world. Please enjoy what I have so far, and review if you would like me to continue this.
1. The Story

**(AN: I don't own Mario, just the OCs. So, I hope you all enjoy the beginning!)**

Katherine's head broke the surface of the water, and she looked around to see that she was in a cave. The young koopa smiled to herself. Despite all the efforts by the emperor and empress, she had reached the fabled cave of Lemmy the Cryomancer. She saw a door, that was flanked by two torches. Magic, she knew. Otherwise they wouldn't be still burning. After all, Lemmy had vanished from the Mushroom Continent thousands of years ago, before she was born. She felt slight apprehension, however, as she opened the door. Even though a much lesser oracle had directed her to this lair, she still almost felt like an intruder. She entered the long corridor, with one of the torches from the door.

As she walked down the hall, Katherine, or Kat as she preferred to be called thought of how she had gotten here. She was an unlikely candidate to be one of the heroes that would free the mushroom world, but yet here she was, going to get information from the most ancient and celebrated seer in the world. She tried to hold back tears, as she thought of her friends that had died on the way here. But a few leaked past her guarded eyes, and onto her red shell. Soon, Kat came to a large room, where hallways were abundant, and scrawls on the wall told her to proceed along whichever passage she chose. She could see plenty of markings on the walls above the halls, and eventually, went down a passage that had a picture of the first treasure she had ever found, a very distinctive magic wand. She frowned as she remembered servants of the emperor taking it.

Similar choices presented themselves, and other trials too, came to Kat. But she topped them all. After the seventh one, the room she was in, where she had been forced to dismiss a phantom of an old friend, began to slowly sink downwards. It took several minutes, but eventually, she saw a hallway ahead. The entire passageway was flanked in blue torches. Kat knew she was close. She walked down the hallway purposefully, but her mind was reeling with all of the questions she wanted to ask Lemmy. But perhaps, if he was such a great seer, then he would already know. But either way, Kat did not know. But she soon would. She reached out for the door handle, and pulled it open. She found herself in a very large room. she stared around, and saw piles and piles of boxes everywhere, many types, and many colors. The center of the room was dominated by a throne, and there was some scattered treasure and armor, but mainly, the boxes. Kat surveyed the throne room, and called out.

"Lemmy? Are you there?" her voice echoed around the room, and there was no answer. But then, just as Kat began to call out again, a voice responded.

"I hear you child. Come closer." The voice came from the shadows. Kat walked forward, and so did Lemmy. As he came forward, out from the shadows, she saw the seer for the first time. He had a darkish yellow shell, with spikes on it, a clear sign of a dragon koopa. He had a wild rainbow mohawk, and his eyes seemed to be moving independently of each other, darting wildly around. In his left hand, he clutched a wand, yet the most confusing part about the seer's appearance, was the yellow ball, with orange stars on it that he stood upon. "I can see you have many questions for me." said Lemmy. "So please, ask them. It does get quite lonely here." Kat blurted the first one, that had distracted her.

"Why are you standing on a ball?" she asked. Lemmy smiled, and laughed a little.

"To tell the truth, I cannot walk. When I was very young, I saw a circus performer do this same trick. I was so amazed that I insisted upon getting one of those balls. My father eventually got me one, and I was still young enough so that I could not walk. I spent the better part of a year trying to learn how to balance on it, and some of the falls made my eyes permanently disjointed, but I finally did it. But soon, I had a disease, that mutated some of my development, and I was unable to walk, I just used this ball. It was easier in the end." said Lemmy. "My siblings used to tease me a bit, but I love this thing too much." Lemmy got a far-off look in his eyes.

"Siblings? I didn't know you had siblings." Kat said, cocking her head a bit to the side. "Who are they?" she asked.

"Ludwig is my older brother, then after me came Roy, then Iggy, then my only sister Wendy, then Morton, then Larry, and the youngest was Bowser Junior. All of my family, except Junior and Bowser, my father, have been sealed away, under heavy guard for thousands of years. Ever since I fled, in fact. I was the only Koopaling to escape. I foresaw that I would be needed." Lemmy said. "But I think there is something you really want to ask me." he said.

"Yes… I want to know how to stop the Emperor, and Empress. They've lived for so long, longer than they should have. They've been so cruel, except to a few races, and they've conquered nearly all the rest. I want to know how to stop them. They're taking over everywhere. And-" Kat's voice stopped. "They killed my parents." she said quietly, trying to control the tide of emotions that tried to overtake her. Lemmy was silent for a few minutes.

"The first thing you must understand, is that they were not always this way. Once, the emperor was Mario, the hero in red, who saved the empress, the fair Princess Peach from the evil clutches of my father. I could tell you countless stories of all the times my father kidnapped her. But I think I really know how it all began. So please, excuse me while I tell you the story of how the became who they are. It is a long story, but it is necessary. I suppose, that you could say it all began on a spring day, when Luigi, Mario's brother was out on neutral ground, underneath a large chestnut tree. It was where he began his friendship with all of us. Let me take you back." said Lemmy. "To a time of relative peace."

 **(AN: Hi guys, I'm hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Under the Spreading Chestnut Tree. You'll understand more of why that name is significant later in the story. I'm sure I must've created lots of questions for everyone, but rest assured that they will be answered later. I'll do my best with updating, I'll try to do it almost every day, but I won't always be able to. Anyways, from here on out, the story will take place in the past, and we'll see everything that happened. I hope to see everyone in the next chapter! Please review if you have something to say, or favorite if you like! Bye everyone!)**


	2. Neutral Ground

**(AN: I don't own Mario. Sorry I didn't upload anything yesterday, but this chapter took over four hours to write. Hope y'all enjoy!)**

Luigi jumped out of the warp pipe, and landed on the ground, surveying his surroundings. There wasn't much, here at the edge of the Mushroom Kingdom. _Well, technically, it's on neutral ground._ Luigi thought. But he had never been one who was big on technicalities. He smiled. He had kept this warp pipe secret ever since he had discovered it a few months ago. It was the best place to just sit and think. Luigi walked over to the giant chestnut tree that dominated the shallow hill. Luigi looked around, hearing little, and seeing nothing in front of him, except for rolling green fields. Luigi sat down underneath the shade of the tree, sighing. He really did need some time to think, considering what had just happened. But before too long, a voice cut through his thoughts.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the green plumber, Luigi." came a sneering voice. Luigi immediately jumped, and saw Wendy Koopa standing a short distance away from him. Luigi immediately scrambled to his feet, and put up his fists!

"Wendy! What are you-a doing here? What is Bowser planning! I'll stop you!" Luigi said all of this very quickly, and, to his surprise, Wendy only laughed. She laughed for a few seconds, then glared at Luigi.

"It would be treason if I told you what King Dad was planning. But, I think we both know. The usual 'I'll kidnap Princess Peach this week, doing almost the exact same thing as last time, and hopefully, the Mario Bros won't be able to stop me. Oops! They did again! Dangit! How do they always win.?'" Wendy was clearly imitating her father with the low, gruff voice she was trying to use. Luigi laughed lightly, and dropped his fists just a fraction. "But to answer your question, I came here to think. Larry and Morton have been driving me CRAZY all morning! I swear, Morton never shuts up, and when he and Larry get into an argument, I don't think that anything short of a meteor strike could stop them! I can't hear myself think!" she huffed.

"Strange…" said Luigi "I came here for the same reason. Although I was unaware that anyone else knew about this place."

"Neither was I." said Wendy. "But, it is on neutral ground, so technically, both of us have a right to be here, and neither of us can legally attack each other." Wendy walked by Luigi, and sat down on another side of the tree. Luigi too, sat down, and both of them sat in silence for several minutes, before Wendy broke the silence. "What are you here to think about anyways? I thought you'd be spending time with your desert princess girlfriend." Wendy asked Luigi. Luigi sighed.

"Actually… she's the reason I'm here. Let me try to explain…"

(Flashback to two months ago.)

 _Luigi entered Sarasaland alone, walking down the desert roads. He had never been more nervous in his entire life. He could not believe that he was really going to ask Princess Daisy out on a date. But, a few days ago, when Mario had asked Peach out, and said yes, Luigi had been spurred into action. What Luigi didn't know, was that behind the scenes, Mario and Peach had been trying to get Luigi and Daisy together for weeks, and Mario had encouraged Luigi to go and ask her out. So here Luigi was. Luigi walked with purpose, up to the castle gates, and knocked. A camera that was sticking out the side of the building stared at him. It spoke in a monotone voice._

" _Please state your name and business."_

" _It is I, Luigi. I am here to visit the Princess Daisy." Luigi replied. There was a whirring sound, and a pause. Then the gates opened, and Luigi heard the camera speak again._

" _You may proceed." So Luigi did. He walked down the vast gardens, and up the castle steps. One of the guards opened the castle's main gates, and beckoned him inside. As Stepped inside, some of the heat wore off, it was clearly much cooler in the castle. The guard addressed him._

" _Princess Daisy shall see you, in her library." Then the guard started walking away, and Luigi followed. He didn't know the exact way, but many familiar corridors presented themselves to Luigi as he continued down the path. Eventually, after several minutes, Luigi and the guard stood outside a door. "Please go inside, sir. The princess will be with you shortly." Luigi nodded, and pushed open the door. He found himself in a large library, with countless shelves stuffed with books. Several sets of furniture were placed at intervals in the room, and an empty fireplace stood in the center of the room. Luigi wandered around the walls, amazed at the size of the library. He knew that there were other libraries in the kingdom, but this was Daisy's personal one, although she allowed many people to use it._

 _Luigi completed a circuit around the library, and then walked around, finding a place to sit. He chose a red velvet upright chair, that looked reasonably comfy. He was almost glad for the wait, it allowed him some time to gather his thoughts, prepare what he was going to say. It had been nearly half an hour, when Luigi heard the doors open, and Daisy entered the library. Luigi immediately sprung up and bowed._

" _Sorry for keeping you waiting Luigi." Daisy said. "My retainers would not let me go, until I heard every last word on two sides of an argument. They want to change the laws about cactus harvesting, and believe me, it is even more boring than you could possibly imagine." Daisy sighed, and walked into the room. "But, I doubt you came here to listen to me complain about running a kingdom. What can I do for you, Luigi?" Daisy asked, smiling._

" _Well… umm… I.. uhh…. wanted to ask you if… if you would go on a date with me." Luigi finished quickly, his face going as red as the chair he sat in._

" _Umm…. well.. uhh…. I was.. uhhh thinking that… ummm… of course!" Daisy said, then laughed. "Sorry for imitating you like that, I couldn't resist."_

" _I'm sure I sounded like an idiot." Luigi said, laughing a little back._

" _But, to be more serious about it, of course! I'd love to go on a date with you." Daisy said. "I've been waiting for you to ask me, really."_

(end flashback)

"Alright, that's all great and everything, but can you get to the point of your story, before you start going into every detail of your dates with her?" Wendy interrupted. Luigi blinked.

"Of course, I apologize, princess."

(begin flashback to yesterday.)

 _Luigi was once again in the library, waiting for Daisy. She had sent a message a few days ago, asking her to meet her here in the library again, saying there was something she wanted to talk about. Daisy came into the library, but as Luigi sprung up to greet her, he was stopped. Daisy's eyes were red, as if she had been crying._

" _Daisy? What's wrong?" Luigi asked, concern in his eyes. Daisy didn't say anything, but in her arms was a book. Daisy couldn't speak, but she pushed the book into Luigi's arms. Luigi looked at the cover, wondering what she could have read that made her cry this much. On the cover, the title read "Laws of Sarasaland, Volume 37." Luigi didn't know what to do, but as he flipped through the book, he found a marker, where it looked like Daisy had intended him to read. The law was dated nearly one hundred years in the past, and read "Any member of the Sarasalandian royal family shall not have a relationship with any other person, unless that person should be of Sarasalandian decent, or one of the royalty of another kingdom." Luigi looked up, staring at her._

" _Do you understand now, Luigi? We can't be together? You aren't of Sarasalandian descent, or a member of any royal family. We can't be together." Daisy sobbed._

" _But…" Luigi struggled for words. "Isn't there a way to change the law?" Luigi asked desperately._

" _Not that I know. The process would take so long… It isn't worth it. Trust me Luigi, even if I tried, it would most likely fail. We can't be together. I hope we can still be friends, but… I can't lead you on." Daisy said. Then, she left._

(end flashback)

"So, basically, you dated her for two months, then she was forced to put you in the friendzone for a very strange law." Wendy summed up.

"I suppose that's one way to put it." said Luigi. "So I came here. Daisy later told me, that she wanted me to move on, to find someone else. She thinks that there is someone else out there for both of us. And who knows? Maybe she's right. But I don't really know who it could be." Luigi said sadly.

"Well, wherever that girl is now, I'm sure it won't be as long as you think until you meet her." said Wendy. Luigi smiled.

"Thanks for listening to me Wendy. And for the pep talk." said Luigi.

"No problem. After all, we can't have one of the Mario bros out of commission next time King Dad invades." she grinned. "But I'd better go back. I hope that Morton and Larry have finally shut up.

"Wendy… I wanted to ask you something, actually. Why does Bowser keep invading? Doesn't he realize he can't win?" asked Luigi.

"Well, I think he still can't accept that Peach doesn't love him. At least, that's what he said. But who knows, really. I'll bet we no one will ever know." Wendy said, and shrugged. She walked down the hill, and jumped through a warp pipe, that she conjured with her wand. As it vanished, Luigi continued to stare up at the sky, under the tree, his mind reeling with even more questions now.

 **(AN: Thanks all for reading this chapter! I hope you enjoyed, please review and favorite if you liked it! Also, some who read my previous story would like to know something. I won't be doing Bill's notes in this story, but I will be doing Bowser notes, where at the end of each chapter, Bowser tells the readers something. That will start in the next chapter! Hope to see you then!)**


	3. A Confrentation

**(AN: I don't own Mario. I hope you enjoy the chapter!)**

It was closer to lunchtime by the time Luigi finally left the hill. He felt better now. Now, he had taken time to think, the whole situation seemed clearer. He knew he couldn't change Sarasaland's laws, so he'd have to abide by them. He'd keep an eye out, see if he could become royalty. Luigi knew that sometimes, if you did great things, then knighthood would follow, but he wasn't sure if that counted. But for now, it didn't matter. As Luigi approached the house he and Mario lived in, he stopped for a moment, thinking about how many nights Mario used to spend at the castle. It used to be very few. But now, with him and Peach dating, there were more dinners, more nights spent there. Luigi often felt alone at the house, but he wasn't going to complain. Luigi wondered if Mario was here now, he had spent the previous night at the castle.

The answer became clear, as Luigi entered, and saw Mario in the kitchen, making lunch.

"Hello, Luigi! You're-a just in time for-a lunch! I made sandwiches." Mario said, gesturing at the two plates with sandwiches in front of him.

"Thanks, bro." said Luigi, and took one. In a minute, Mario came over, sitting down. "So, how's the princess?" asked Luigi.

"She's fine." Mario shrugged. "No sign of kidnapping yet, and hopefully it'll stay that way. But bro, I want to talk to you. I heard about what happened with you and-a Daisy. How are you holding up?" Mario asked.

"Well, I'm fine now. I went out this morning to think, and I feel better now. I understand that I can't change the rules, and perhaps Daisy was right. It's highly likely that she'll meet someone else, and I believe she can be happy with that person. I'll support her with whoever she marries." Luigi told his brother.

"I'm glad you feel that way. It's something that is very cool about you. You can take time to smooth things over in your mind, and you accept situations like this." Mario said. "But I truly am sorry about this. But none of us have power of the laws in Sarasaland."

"It's fine. I know that somehow things will work out." Luigi said. "But in the meantime, I'm going to go take a nap." Luigi declared, getting up from the table and walking into the bedroom. Mario just smiled, grabbing the plates, and throwing them into the sink. He knew that he should leave Luigi be, so Mario left the house, and headed out to the castle. He would come and check on his brother later.

(MEANWHILE)

As Luigi settled into his bed, part of him wondered why he hadn't told Mario about talking with Wendy. Maybe it was because he was afraid Mario wouldn't approve? Oh well. He'd tell him if he felt like it. Luigi's thoughts began to settle, as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

(MEANWHILE)

Mario knew something was wrong the instant he got near the castle. There were plumes of smoke coming from it, and plenty of hysterical toads running every which way. Mario immediately sprinted to the castle, flying past the broken gates, and up the stairs. Soon, as Mario dashed through the halls, he found Toadsworth.

"Toadsworth! What happened?" Mario asked, helping him up.

"Oh, Mario! Good to see you here." Toadsworth coughed. "That awful Bowser kidnapped the princess! Just when we thought he had given it all up, too." Mario grimaced.

"Of course. Don't worry, I'll stop him." Mario said. "You take care of everything here." Toadsworth only nodded as Mario ran away.

(MEANWHILE [jeez, I'm getting Twin Peaks flashbacks…])

Princess Peach sighed, as Bowser carried her through the halls of his castle. The days of her screaming and fighting were over, for she knew Mario would be on his way already, and would rescue her before the day was out. He always did. Peach knew her way through these halls so well by now, she could almost get herself to her cell. It had happened that many times. But this time, something a little different happened. As they passed through the hall where she knew the rooms of the Koopalings were, one door opened, and she saw Ludwig's head poke out, watching.

"Ah, Ludwig. Prepare yourself and your castle, for when Mario comes! We don't know how long we have, if he should beat your siblings!" Bowser said.

"But vhy Do we haf to, fazzer? You know just az vell as I do, zat Mario vill defeat all of uz, and you in ze end." Ludwig said, sighing. Bowser grumbled.

"He'll only win if you let him, my son! Buck up! If you try hard enough, he won't get past you!" Bowser said, sounding a little impatient.

"Buck up indeed. Izin't zat vot you told us ze last twenty timez zat ve kidnapped ze princess? Vhy are you still trying, fazzer?" Ludwig demanded, his face growing a little red.

"HOW DARE YOU QUESTION ME, ESPECIALLY IN MY OWN CASTLE! YOU SHOULD BE GLAD I DON'T SLAP YOU RIGHT NOW!" Bowser screeched, dropping Peach to the floor, who immediately backed into the wall.

"AND VOT VOULD ZAT ACCOMPLISH? YOU SHOULD KNOW BY KNOW, ZAT VE VILL NEVER VIN! AND DO YOU KNOW WHY? BECAUSE VE ARE ZE BAD GUYZ! ZE BAD GUYZ NEVER VIN! ZE GOOD GUYZ ALVAYS DO! HOW DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND ZIS? YOU'VE BEEN TRYING FOR OVER TEN YEARZ! AND VE STILL HAVE NO VICTORIES! AND VE NEVER VILL! VE ONLY VILL, ONCE YOU STOP FIGHTING LIKE ZIS!" Ludwig was screaming now, at the top of his lungs, his face had gone much deeper into red, due to shouting.

Bowser stared at his son, clearly shocked, and speechless. Bowser seemed to clutch at his throat, trying to speak, or find his voice, but before he could, Ludwig continued.

"MOST IMPORTANTLY, FAZZER, VEN VILL YOU REALIZE, ZAT YOU HAF NO REAZON TO KEEDNAP HER ANYMORE. I KNOW ZAT YOU VANTED TO HAVE A MUZZER FOR UZ, BUT EETS TOO LATE! I AM SEVENTEEN, AND JUNIOR, WHILE HE MAY ONLY BE SEEX, STILL HAZ US! VE DON'T NEED HER! WE NEEDED OUR REAL MUZZER, BUT SHE IS DEAD! YOU CAN'T REPLACE HER, NO MATTER HOW HARD YOU TRY! YOU MUST JUST GEEV UP!" Ludwig stopped, taking a moment to breathe, then stormed back into his room, slamming, and locking the door. Bowser was still as a statue for several moments, Peach too, surprised at everything she had just seen. But soon afterwards, Bowser grabbed Peach's arm, and finished bringing her to her cell.

 **(Bowser's Note: GWAHAHAHAHA! I hope you losers enjoyed this pathetic chapter of this pathetic story, by this pathetic author to you pathetic readers! BWAHAHAHAHA! It's me, Bowser, and I'm here to tell you one of the many amazing things I know. Here's one: Bowser Junior's bib was drawn by himself, back when he wanted to look scary, but none of his teeth had come in yet! Isn't that interesting? Of course it is, because it's about the koopas! See you weaklings next time! [AN: I'm sorry Bowser was so rude to y'all])**


	4. A Proposal

**(AN: I don't own Mario. Sorry for a short chapter, and the wait, but it's finals week, so I'm a busy. Next week, things should be more normal. Anyways, hope you enjoy the chapter!)**

Luigi once again was sitting underneath the large chestnut tree on the neutral ground. It had been eight months since Daisy had broken up with him. They hadn't talked much since, and Luigi suspected that she had been avoiding him, as he had been slightly avoiding her. He thought about what had happened yesterday, at the winter formal dance up at the castle.

(FLASHBACK)

 _Twas the night of the dance, and throughout the castle, the toads of the castle had created a magnificent spectacle. The castle was stunning, filled with snowflakes, and a real ice rink, that was kept cool through magic. Luigi was currently running the snack table, making sure that none of the guests went overboard. Luigi looked down at his watch, seeing that it was 8:45, and he remembered that the blue toad that had been the researcher from the Toad Brigade was bound to take his place at nine. Luigi also remembered how flustered Mario was about getting everything perfect tonight. He had been running around all afternoon, quadruple checking everyone. Luigi still wasn't sure why he had been so nervous. Luigi hadn't brought a partner to the dance tonight. He had tried a few dates in the time since he and Daisy broke up, but none really went anywhere. "Besides," Luigi thought to himself. "There's always time. I don't have to rush this."_

 _The last fifteen minutes of his shift crawled slowly by. But Luigi knew it was nine, when Toadsworth walked up onstage and took the mike._

" _Hello everyone, I hope all of you are having a grand time here at the Forty-eighth annual Mushroom Kingdom Winter Ball. It is now nine o'clock in evening, so song requests will now be accepted. Also, Mister Mario would like to make an announcement. So Ladies and gentleman, please give a hand to Mister Mario, saviour of our kingdom!" Toadsworth gestured to his side, and Mario, in his tuxedo walked up to the mike. Luigi smiled. It was extremely clear that Mario was nervous._

" _Hello, citizens of the Mushroom Kingdom. How are-a you tonight?" Mario asked. The crowd cheered, making a bit of noise. "Now, as many of you are-a aware, for the past eight months, I have been dating your one and only, Princess Peach! Everyone give her a hand! Come on up here, Peach!" Peach smiled shyly, and walked up to the stage, standing next to Mario. "But, I think that it is time for me to take the next step. But, I don't want to do it without your approval. So, I ask all of you now, may I marry your princess? If you have any objections, please-a speak now." Mario stated, staring out into the crowd. Silence reigned in the room. No wonder Mario had been so nervous about tonight. Not one of the guests spoke. Mario visibly grinned. "Then, princess, I ask-a you." Mario got down on one knee, and pulled out a box. He popped open the lid, where a fancy ring with a pink gem sparkling on it sat. "Princess Peach. Will you marry me?" Mario asked, looking up into her eyes._

 _To say Peach was speechless was an understatement. She looked flat out shocked. She was unable to form words for a minute, but when she did, she replied "Of course Mario. I will absolutely marry you!" Then she embraced him. Luigi was absolutely stunned. Mario hadn't told him anything about this. But soon, applause began to build, and Luigi felt his hands joining in. His brother deserved this, more than anything. It was quite amazing. His own brother would be king._

 _(END FLASHBACK)_

There had been plenty of celebration afterwards. The party had still been going strong at midnight, when he had left. Luigi had gotten up a little late this morning, to an unsurprisingly empty house. He knew his brother would've stayed the night. He had come up to this hill, to soak it all in. He wondered if Wendy would show up. She had been there a few of the times that he had come up here in the past, and he wondered if she would now. Sure enough, Luigi soon heard footsteps, and a voice ring out.

"Well, look who it is. The plumber who's brother is gonna be the next king of the Mushroom Kingdom!" Wendy had her hands on her hips, and was smiling just slightly. "You have to tell me how he proposed!" she said, trying to hide her excitement. So Luigi did tell her, and Wendy soaked up all the detail. After he was finished, she spoke. "Well, I don't think he could've done it better." Wendy commented. "You're the best man, I assume? And Daisy the maid of honor?" she asked.

"Yep." Luigi said. "It's really hard to believe that this is happening already. It seems like they only just started dating. By the way, how did Bowser take it?" Luigi asked.

"Dad just seemed stunned by the news. He didn't do anything for about five minutes, then he just went to his room without saying anything. He hasn't yet come out." Wendy said shrugging. "How about you? Found any girl yet?" she asked him.

"Nope, not yet. But there's always more time." Luigi said, reassuring himself as he said it. "How about you? As a princess, I'm sure you have several suitors."

"Yeah, but they're all jerks. Most have them have got it through their heads that just because I like money doesn't mean that I'll let them treat me like dirt. Only one guy seems to not, and he's the son of some rich koopa who is a businessman." Wendy growled. "I swear, that guy…" she trailed off, not saying anything.

"Well, I do hope that the right person comes along for both of us." Luigi said.

"Yeah, and considering both of our histories, we'll both get one around the same time. Or at least I hope so. Assuming it's soon, that is." Wendy said.

"Well, I hope you're right. That's the thing about fate. It works in mysterious ways." Luigi said. And then the two talked, for a few hours, under the spreading chestnut tree.

 **(Bowser's Note: BWAHAHAHA! Hope you runts enjoyed that chapter, but now, IT'S BOWSER TIME! Time for a Bowser Fact! My son Roy wears sunglasses all the time, due to his eyes having extreme light sensitivity. But he says that his coolness factor must always be maintained. Anyways, the author says to please leave a review, follow, share, and favorite! See you losers next chapter! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!)**


	5. Negotiations

**(AN: I don't own Mario, just my OCs. Update is in the end AN about why this is so late. Enjoy!)**

Ludwig was nervous. As he sat in the ship that was flying to the Mushroom Kingdom, he felt nervous. For this time, the mission was not to invade. If it had been that simple, Ludwig would've felt nothing. He and his siblings had done it so many times, it had become routine almost. This time, the Koopan Court were going under a flag of truce. They were going to officially negotiate the end of his father's attacks, and a new age of peace. The idea itself didn't make Ludwig nervous. What made him nervous, is he was afraid that either his father, or Mario and Peach would be unreasonable, and the fighting would continue. Ludwig knew this would probably be the only chance for peace, and it had to go right. It had been previously that the negotiations would be behind closed doors. The group from the Mushroom Kingdom would include Mario, Peach, and Toadsworth. The Koopas would bring Bowser, Ludwig, and Kammy Koopa.

It felt simultaneously like an eternity, and an instant by the time Ludwig heard the koopa captain announce that they were approaching the Mushroom Kingdom. Ludwig left his room, and went up on deck, meeting Kammy and his father. Bowser addressed the two of them.

"Alright you two, I'm counting on you two. I brought both of you here for a reason. I brought you, Kammy, because you've helped keep this kingdom running for years. Ludwig, I brought you because you know how to stay calm, and Junior is too young. I need one of my children to see how this happens, anyways." Bowser spoke in his usual growling voice, but it sounded a little lighter, and tense than usual. Ludwig and Kammy both nodded. "The same is true on the Mushroomian side. Remember, we're here for peace. We can't make unreasonable demands. And we can't agree to any unreasonable ones either." The other two nodded once more. And with that, it was time to go. Time to put an end to everything.

The three descended on the vehicle lift, and landed inside the Mushroom Castle Courtyard, as had been agreed upon previously. Princess Peach, Mario, and Toadsworth all exited the castle, and came to them, greeting them, and inviting them inside. There was no small talk as they all entered the castle, and walked down the hallways. The only sounds were those of the toads who passed, and the footsteps of everyone in the group. They eventually reached an unmarked room, that was fairly empty. There was a large table, and chairs for everyone. They all sat down, and no one said anything at all for a few minutes. Then, Mario spoke.

"Shall we get down to business? We all know why we are here. To negotiate conditions between our two nations." Mario said. Ludwig was the first to speak.

"I zink zat ze first von is very simple. Ve agree not to attack eizer you, or your alliez. And you agree not to attack uz. Ze only exception to zis rule, which I do not forzee, is if von of our rulers turnz evil, zomewhere in ze future, and needz to be stopped." Ludwig suggested.

"I think that is fair, although there should be warnings, and collaborations with other kingdoms, before war is declared." Peach said, and the others all nodded. "Now, as for other things, many in our kingdom have expressed interest in visiting your kingdom."

"That can be arranged, as long as you let my citizens visit here as well." said Bowser. "Now, the only other specific request I brought, is this: I would like you to allow my family and I to attend your wedding." Bowser said. Mario and Peach looked at each other, before nodding. "Now, down to more technical things." And so things began, as they discussed many things between kingdoms that I shall not bore you with today.

(FLASHFORWARD TO CURRENT DAY)

"And so, we made peace with the Mushroom Kingdom that day. When our leaders came out, everything seemed like we were heading to a new future. One of peace and prosperity. And for about a year, there was." Lemmy said, pausing in his story.

"I'm having some trouble imagining how we got to this future, if everything went so well." said Kat, a little confusedly. Lemmy sighed, and sat down on his ball. He ran a claw through his overgrown mohawk.

"I had a hard time seeing this future too. When I learned to see the future, I did indeed see this happening. But it was such a remote chance, I didn't worry about it. Not to mention, some of the events leading up to this future were similar to events that ended in non-disastrous results. In some ways, I'm surprised I couldn't see it coming, with what happened." Lemmy said, his voice sounded a bit bitter now.

"What went wrong? How could anything mess up this badly?" asked Kat.

"Well, there's something I can't tell you much about specifically, but I can tell you a bit about part of what went wrong. The first thing, truly, was Luigi. Luigi was one of the seven star children, but unlike the others, Luigi was the least well known. He was the one with the strangest destiny. In some timelines, Luigi was meant to be corrupted. He was meant to be evil. In some he was meant to be a hero, good. Just like all the other star children. But the reason Luigi was different, is because he could choose. All the other destinies of the star children were fairly set in stone." Lemmy explained.

"So what did he choose? Legends of Luigi vary radically around the continent. In some, he is denounced as an evil traitor, while in some, he is portrayed as a hero. I always was unsure what to think." Kat said, remembering the stories that had been told to her as a child.

"Well, as to everything, there are two sides. The reason that some legends denounce him as a traitor, is because of how friendly he was with my family. He was an ambassador for the Mushroom Kingdom to us, and even when things began to go wrong, stood by us, and tried to remedy the situation. We worked with him, but we failed in the end. But now, I must tell you about the other reason others call him a traitor. It was a time, only a month or so after the wedding, two or so after the peace treaty. Once again, Luigi was out under the spreading chestnut tree, and once again, he was talking to my sister…"

 **(AN: Sorry guys, no Bowser's note this time. I apologize for the lack of updates, I've been dealing with a lot of writer's block recently... So I'll be trying my best to keep this updating, and I still want to thank those of you who have read and reviewed. Please continue to do so! Until next time! Thanks everyone!)**


	6. How it all began

**(AN: I don't own Mario, just the plot)**

It was another beautiful day of spring. All across the mushroom continent, nature had been blooming everywhere, and elders told their towns it was the largest show Mother Nature had ever put on. Almost as if she too, was celebrating the victory of peace between the Mushroom and Koopan kingdoms. All across the continent, everyone was celebrating, whether for peace, or the royal wedding of Mario and Peach, which had had an amazing turnout, and was widely televised for those who couldn't attend, as the cathedral could only hold so many people. The common people of the continent were interacting more than ever. Many curious toads had helped fuel the tourism in the Koopan kingdom, and vice versa. Mario had confided to Luigi once that he was afraid that Bowser would violate the treaty, but the king had shown no signs of aggression to his neighboring kingdoms.

On this day, Luigi was up on his favorite hill. Ever since the treaty, he and Wendy had agreed to meet underneath the tree twice a week. Often times, the two would simply share stories that had been happening. It was a simple friendship, one that no one still knew about. It wasn't as if either were trying to hide anything, on the contrary, if anyone had asked either one of them, they would have told the truth. But no one had asked either of the two. So neither of them said anything. It almost seemed like an unspoken rule between the two. But who is to say for sure?

"...and that's why Mario said he'd never drink rum again." Luigi finished, laughing. Wendy laughed too.

"That's even better than the time that Iggy accidentally turned his hair green, permanently." Wendy said, grinning. "Do you know that story?"

"I don't." Luigi said, amusedly. "Although I'd like to know."

"Well, one day, Iggy was experimenting in his lab. He said he was trying to create a new sport, involving paint. But I guess he messed something up, and everything exploded. He was smart enough to turn away, but his hair and shell got a full blast, and turned them green." It didn't seem as funny at the time, but his expression was priceless. At first, Iggy hated it, but soon, he accepted it. He sometimes tried to get out of work, by saying that he was green. But father caught on quickly. It helps when he was almost dying trying not to laugh at his own joke."

Wendy said. Luigi laughed.

"Wow, that is pretty funny." Luigi said. But then, neither of them could think of any more to add. There was a pause in the conversation, before Luigi spoke again. "By the way, are you or your family coming to the Summer Dance in a month? It'll be the biggest event between our two kingdoms!" Luigi said. Wendy pondered this. She had been considering going to the event, but she had no date, and neither did anyone in her family. Although, that wouldn't stop some of her brothers. Although she knew that Ludwig at least, would be proper, finding someone to bring to the dance.

"Maybe, but first, I'll need a date, which I don't have." Wendy said. "I mean, I still have a month to prepare, but still." she lapsed into silence. But then, she had an idea. "What about you? Do you have a date?" Wendy asked.

"Well… no. I don't." Luigi said. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, if neither of us have dates, why don't we go together?" asked Wendy. "That would solve both our problems, and we could both go." Wendy suggested. "And if anyone asks about how it happened, we just tell them that we met up here, on accident, and were talking, the subject came up, and we agreed." Wendy said.

"Well… I agree. Let's do it. We can meet back here in a couple days." Luigi agreed

(The Mushroom Castle…)

"I don't like it Luigi. You want to take _Wendy Koopa_ to the Mushroom Kingdom Summer Dance? Why?" Mario said. It wasn't the first time. Mario had been pacing the room ever since Luigi had told him. Peach sat a short distance away, watching the two brothers argue.

"She's not our enemy, Mario. We made peace with the koopas. In addition, I don't have any other date planned, so why shouldn't I take Wendy. Besides, Mario, taking Wendy to this one dance doesn't mean that we're sealed together forever, ok? I just agreed to take her to the dance. I don't see what's so bad about this." Luigi replied. Mario continued his pacing.

"I mean, what about Daisy? Why don't you take Daisy to the dance?" Mario asked, trying to think of something.

"Because I'm sure she already has a date, and besides, I can't date her. Considering our history, and the rules of her realm, I believe that would be inappropriate." Luigi replied calmly.

"I…well… Peach, what do you think about all this? You haven't said anything yet." Mario said, asking his wife. Peach, who had been looking at her lap, looked up, and spoke.

"Technically, Mario, Luigi is right. We're not enemies, and he has every right to take her to the dance. I can't change your opinion on Wendy, but I do understand where you're coming from, as the koopas did fight you for many years. But you need to learn to trust them. Perhaps Luigi bringing Wendy would be a great opportunity for them to prove themselves to you." Peach said. Mario walked over to her, hugging her.

"Somehow, you always know what to say." Mario said, happily. "Very well, Luigi, if Wendy can get approval, you have mine as well. But I'll be watching closely that night, just to make sure."

"No you won't, you'll be dancing with me!" Peach said, laughing, as Mario slightly groaned. Luigi laughed too.

"Thanks you two. I'm sure that nothing will go wrong." Luigi said, grinning.

(MEANWHILE, AT THE KOOPAN CASTLE)

Wendy sat before her father, as he repeated what she had told him. Again. "You're saying that you and Luigi want to go to this Mushroom Kingdom Summer Dance together?" Bowser said, as if he still couldn't process it.

"For the… let's see… fiftieth time, yes!" Wendy said to her father. Both were starting to lose their patience. "Look, it's just a dance, father. Besides, I want ALL of us to go. Ludwig can at least come with his new girlfriend, but I want the rest of you to come as well!"

"Ok, I get that, but why with Luigi? Why not one of the other koopan boys who are chasing after you all the time." Bowser asked.

"Because, all of them are jerks. And, from what we know of Luigi, he isn't! Think about it, father." Wendy said, glaring. Bowser did. As much as he hated to admit it, that green plumber was fairly trustworthy. The Koopan kingdom had extensive research on many Mushroomian citizens, including Luigi. Luigi seemed quite trustworthy. He was polite, and gentlemanly. Bowser knew that if Luigi would treat Wendy with the same quality as he had Daisy, his daughter would be treated like a princess, which, she was. "Besides, going to this dance will be like a token of goodwill to the Mushroom Kingdom. It can help prove that you're not going to attack. I know some of them are still uptight, but you can help prove yourself there." Wendy continued. Bowser looked at his daughter.

"Hrmph. Fine. You can go with him. But if he puts a toe out of line, I'll squash him flat." Bowser grumbled, crossing his arms.

"Thanks, daddy!" Wendy said, hugging him, as she ran out of the room. Bowser watched her go, and then spoke aloud.

"I hope you're right about this, Wendy. Because I'm afraid that others in both our kingdoms won't like this more than I. Beware, my daughter." Bowser said.

 **(Bowser's Note: GWAHAHAHAHAHA! I hope you losers enjoyed this chapter of Under the Spreading Chestnut Tree. If you did, I want you losers to follow, favorite, and review, like a bunch of wimps! Ha! Anyways, your Bowser fact of the day is this: I am awesome. I'm serious. Go look up awesome on Wikipedia. All there is is a picture of me. Later, Losers!)**


End file.
